


Pride Was Never a Sin PL

by rossieash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polski | Polish, Translation, Wing Kink, sub!Lucifer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: Lucyfer, jasna Gwiazda Zaranna o skrzydłach koloru płomieni, nigdy nie jest tak wspaniały, jak wtedy, gdy klęczy. Tłumaczenie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pride Was Never a Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812525) by [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy). 



\- Czy masz skrzydła?

Pytanie zdawało się dotrzeć znikąd. Sam, zadając je, spojrzał w dół, na anioła (bo był on aniołem, upadłym czy nie) rozłożonego przed nim, obroża sigili na jego szyi zapewniała posłuszeństwo.

\- Tak. – Proste słowo, a wywołało u Sama wyborną ekscytację.

\- Pokaż mi.

\- Nie mogę – odpowiedział Lucyfer, dotykając łańcucha wokół swojej szyi. Spojrzał w oczy Sama z prośbą o zaufanie.

Łowca przez moment wydawał się niezdecydowany, rozważał. Po deliberacjach, sięgnął przed siebie, niespiesznie odpinając obrożę. Zdjąwszy ją, uważnie obserwował upadłego anioła, ale ten nie wykonał żadnych ruchów, dopóki Sam nie pozwolił mu na to gestem. Podniósł się z łóżka, jak zawsze pełny gracji, i schylił głowę, zamykając oczy.

Nagle, jego skrzydła wystrzeliły w górę; nie rozpływały się powolnie na widoku, tylko pojawiły się, rozpościerając, rozszerzając i wypełniając całe pomieszczenie.

Były, gdyby Sam miał je opisać, koloru wschodu słońca. Lucyfer był Gwiazdą Zaranną, Niosącym Światło, a jego skrzydła miały barwę wstającego słońca – wstającej gwiazdy. W większości czerwone, niemal krwisto-czerwone, przechodziły w inne odcienie purpury, cynobru i szkarłatnego pomarańczu. Ale one nie tylko wyglądały niczym wschodzące słońce, one _były_ delikatnie rozjarzonym wschodzącym słońcem, zapierającym dech w piersiach jak prawdziwy wschód.

Sam patrzył. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział niczego podobnego.

Lucyfer uniósł opuszczoną głowę, spoglądając dumnie na Sama. To nie była pyszniąca się niczym paw duma, lecz pewna siebie duma kogoś, kto miał z czego być dumnym. Lucyfer upadł przez Pychę, ale, pomyślał Sam, może nie stała się ona jego grzechem. Być może była dobrze uzasadniona, jeśli chodziło o pychę anioła takiego, jakim był przewspaniały Gwiazda Zaranna. Możliwe, że prawdziwym grzechem stała się wiara, że duma upadłego anioła była niesłuszna.

Sięgnął przed siebie, aby ostrożnie dotknąć skrzydła, zastanawiając się czy chociaż poczucie ich jest w ogóle możliwe. Być może stworzone były z rzucającego swoje promienie gwiezdnego światła. Ale, jak się okazało, mógł ich dotknąć. Przesunął dłonią po piórach. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, mimo ich ognistej barwy, w dotyku były chłodne, niewiele cieplejsze od lodu, i miękkie.

Z podziwem obserwował, jak Lucyfer pochyla się, uginając pod jego dotykiem. Kontynuował wodzenie palcami między piórami, widząc, jak usta anioła się uchylają. Zanim przymknął oczy, zamrugał.

\- Są wrażliwe – stwierdził z zaskoczeniem Sam.

\- Tak. – Głos Lucyfera był zachrypnięty z pożądania.

\- Wiesz, czego chcę, prawda? – zapytał, przesuwając kciukiem po piórze.

Lucyfer nie odpowiedział, ale wyraził niemą zgodę, kiedy uwidoczniły się łańcuchy. Wyglądały na ciemne i wielkie, przytwierdzone do ściany za jego plecami. Posłusznie opuścił skrzydła i czekał.

Sam wziął je do rąk. Były ciężkie i, z tego, co widział, miały na sobie te same pieczęcie, co obroża. Symbole niewyraźnie zajaśniały, przypominając kolor płomiennych anielskich skrzydeł.

Ciasno owinął łańcuchy wokół skrzydeł anioła. Widział, jak Lucyfer ostro wypuszcza powietrze i, mimo że nic nie powiedział, coś czaiło się w jego oczach.

Sam podniósł kajdany, które również wtopiły się w rzeczywistość (jakimś cudem Lucyfer dokładnie wiedział, czego pragnął). W ciszy wyciągnął przed siebie nadgarstek, potem drugi, a Sam zakuł każdy z nich, następnie przesunął jego ręce za plecy, by przyczepić je do już skutych skrzydeł.

Lucyfer potrzebował tylko lekkiego dotyku na ramieniu, by opaść na kolana i spojrzeć na niego jasnymi oczami. Sam zerknął w dół, przebiegł przez niego dreszcz podniecenia na widok klęczącego przed nim zbuntowanego anioła. Tamten zamrugał, wciąż przyglądając mu się wyczekująco.

Łowca zbliżył się, wyciągając swojego fiuta, umieszczając go kilka cali przed ustami Lucyfera. A on cały czas go obserwował, nie oferował mu słów, jedynie otwarte usta. Sam przesunął dłonią po włosach anioła, odchylając mu głowę do tyłu i kontemplując wrażliwą linię jego gardła. Wciąż trzymając rękę w jego czuprynie, wypchnął biodra do przodu, wsuwając się, aż dotknął tyłu gardła klęczącego skrzydlatego. Lucyfer nie wydał na to żadnego dźwięku – najwyraźniej anioły nie miały odruchu wymiotnego (albo, jak widać, potrzeby oddychania). W takim razie tym lepiej.

Jedną dłonią trzymając go blisko siebie, drugą przesunął na jego skrzydła i delektował się patrzeniem, jak drży. Usiłowały się one ruszyć, napinając łańcuchy, niczym przerażony ptak próbujący uciec, kiedy Sam drażnił je lekkimi muśnięciami. Dodał nieco więcej nacisku, kontynuując przeczesywanie piór palcami, wydobywając – _wreszcie_ – dźwięk. Lucyfer jęknął z tyłu gardła, gdy ręce tamtego bawiły się jego skrzydłami, a Sam odrzucił głowę do tyłu, rozkoszując się każdym odgłosem przepływającym przez jego członka.

\- Są piękne – powiedział finalnie. Po prostu nie mógł zdjąć z nich swoich dłoni. – Rozumiem, dlaczego nazywają cię Gwiazdą Zaranną. – Przesunął dłonią po brzegu pióra. – Niosącym Światło – dodał miękko, w zachwycie. Lucyfer znowu jęknął albo pod wpływem słów lub dotyku, albo, możliwe, obydwu, przesyłając Samowi kolejny dreszcz podniecenia.

To obudziło go z otępienia, zaczął się poruszać, wysuwając się i wsuwając z powrotem, na początku wolno, później szybciej. Lucyfer trzymał swoją głowę nieruchomo, akceptując każde pchnięcie uderzające w tył jego gardła, zachęcając go jaśniejącymi oczami. Jego usta były idealne, ciepłe, w przeciwieństwie do reszty ciała, tak bardzo idealne dla niego. Zamierzał się wstrzymać, ale widok klęczącego anioła, dotyk jego ust, dźwięki, jakie wydawał, pchały go do przodu mocno i szybko, aż poczuł, że znajduje się na skraju orgazmu. Wysunął się z niego, spoglądając w oczy skrzydlatego. Lucyfer patrzył na niego zachęcającym (ale nie proszącym. Nigdy proszącym. Wciąż był krok dzielący posłuszeństwo i błaganie)wzrokiem.

Doszedł z szybkim ruchem dłoni. Lucyfer otworzył usta, łapiąc w nie spermę, kiedy Sam spuścił się pomiędzy nimi. Przełknął, oblizując wargi.

Podniósł się z kolan, a tamten rozpiął łańcuchy opinające jego skrzydła. Patrzył, jak się rozkładają, gdy Lucyfer westchnął głęboko.

\- Bolało? – zapytał, obserwując, jak coś w ciele Lucyfera się rozluźnia. Jego skrzydła zatrzepotały radośnie.

\- Anielskie skrzydła są delikatne – powiedział miękko.  – Tak, Sam.

\- Więc dlaczego mi pozwoliłeś…?

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego, milcząc.

Sam nie naciskał, jednak ta wiedza nie uniemożliwiła mu powtórzenia tego doświadczenia. Właściwie, było tak, jakby ten fakt za każdym razem zapewniał mu dodatkowy poziom odurzenia. Lucyfer wiedział, kiedy Sam chciał zobaczyć jego skrzydła, a było to często. Drogę, którą wytyczała dłoń sunąca w dół po jego plecach, skrzydlaty nauczył się interpretować jako prośbę. Skrzydła zwykły pojawiać się tak prędko, jak ręka łowcy traciła kontakt ze skórą, a łańcuchy stawały się rzeczywiste, tak samo, jak wcześniej. Z jakiegoś powodu był to jedyny sposób, w którym Sam znajdował przyjemność w sprawianiu, że anioł stawał się posłuszny.

Lucyfer z chęcią mu na to pozwalał.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Wam się podobało, zostawcie, proszę, kudos tutaj, ale przede wszystkim pod oryginałem, bo, jak wiadomo, autorka włożyła w to najwięcej pracy :)


End file.
